


Good Morning

by edxwin_elric



Series: Something to Report [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, POV First Person, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Series, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edxwin_elric/pseuds/edxwin_elric
Summary: Roy and Riza, parents-to-be, have some much-needed sex.





	Good Morning

**_Roy_ **

When I wake up, I have fucking morning wood. Honestly, it happens a lot when I sleep with Riza, but usually I can do something about it. With her. Since she got pregnant, things haven’t been as frequent in our sex life. What with all the uncomfortable things that have hit her, she hasn’t been up for much.

I sigh and start to get out of bed. My best bet is to take care of this on my own in the bathroom. Not my favorite way to get off, but it’ll do in a pinch.

I stop when I hear Riza make a noise.

At first it sounds like she’s in pain. I reach out to touch her shoulder where she’s curled in front of me, when her ass in my lap grinds back against me, the throbbing vein on the underside of my cock pressing right up into her panties and pussy lips. I let out a hiss.

She makes the sound again, a soft whimper.

Oh my God. Is she…

Being very careful not to wake her, I slide my hand around her front and down between her parted thighs, where I use a single finger to stroke the fabric covering her sex.

I groan softly at the warm damp I find. Confirmation she’s having a sex dream.

Fuck yeah.

She does her ass-grinding thing again, and this time I’m prepared. I lock an arm across her hips, holding her against my hard dick, and slide my other hand around and into the front of her panties.

“Roy?” she gasps, as I drag my fingers along her wet slit.

“Don’t fight it, Riza,” I murmur calmly, nipping her earlobe with my teeth.

At the same time, I drive two fingers up into her, and she arches her back, moaning loudly.

“Fuck, I missed this pussy,” I bite out as I start pumping my hand in and out of her.

Immediately, she starts fighting my hold on her, trying to meet my fingers with her hips.

“Roy, more,” she pleads. “I…”

“You want this, baby?” I press my dick into her ass, letting her feel just how big and hard I am for her.

“Please, Colonel,” she whimpers, rubbing back against me, making me swear.

I feel her getting wetter around my fingers, her inner walls contracting with my strokes. I want to feel that around my cock.

So, with my hand still in front, working her, I move my other to the side of her underwear, slowly tugging them down—one side then the other, until they’re bunched underneath her ass.

I lean into her again, this time my erection flush with her bare skin.

She moans, and reaches back to grab my hip, holding me to her.

“You want this inside you? Now?”

“Yes, _oh God_ , I need it,” her soft panting voice makes my already hard cock turn to steel.

“Tilt your ass,” I command softly in her ear.

She does it, curling her arms around her pillow for stability. I slide my fingers out of her dripping heat, reveling in her little gasp at the loss of them, before using the same hand to lift her leg. It’s not much, just enough to give me access.

“Roy, fuck me,” her voice is desperate, and it burns hot in my veins.

“Patience, Riza.”

I kiss the nape of her neck lightly just before I grab my cock and use the tip to stroke her outer lips.

“Don’t stop,” she whimpers, her ass grinding against me again.

I just grin, moving from the outer to the inner lips, and up and down her throbbing slit.

 _“Oh God,”_ she cries out. “Please.”

It’s then I push in, driving up into her from behind, feeling her slick pussy hug my aching cock in her heat.

I pull out and sink back in, loving the sounds she’s making. I start out slowly, keeping in mind she is still pregnant after all.

“More,” she whispers, and I gently increase my speed.

“Take your shirt off,” I command, hoarsely. “I want access to those tits I love.”

I don’t stop my rhythmic pumping as she releases her pillow and reaches for her hemline. It takes her a minute to manage it, but soon, she’s topless, leaving her bare breasts ripe for me.

She starts to reach for the pillow again, but I stop her.

“No,” I grunt, my body going still. “I need to see those pretty pink nipples.”

Instantly, she reaches behind her, looping an arm around the back of my neck, and sliding the other one down by her side, where she fists the sheets.

“Keep going,” she breathes.

At her soft words, I turn my mind back to fucking her. Only, now, it’s taking much more effort to control my pace. I want to let loose on her.

“Harder, Colonel,” her sultry, breathless voice reaches me. “Faster.”

I don’t have to be told twice. Forgetting about slow and gentle, I give into my body and start thrusting wildly.

“ _Ugh! Oh! Yes! Fuck me, Colonel!_ ” she screams, making me pound into her.

I use one arm to hold her to me, giving me the leverage I need to power into her. With the free hand, still coated in her wet, I trail my fingers from the place between her legs, up over her rounded belly, and between her breasts.

“I fucking love these,” I hiss, palming one of them, feeling the beaded nipple graze against my skin.

I take the tight nub between my fingers and roll it. She gasps, and her grip on my neck flutters. I tug at it, her reactions adding fuel to my fire. I switch to the other side and repeat the motions, only wishing I could get my mouth on them from here.

“They’re so sensitive,” Riza moans, arching her back, forcing more of her beautiful chest into my hand.

“Should I keep going?”

“Yes,” she begs. “Please.”

I close my hand over one breast, using it to hold her to me, as I begin to piston my hips up into her.

“Riza,” I grunt, my vigorous movement making speech difficult. “Are you close?”

“I need more.” Her voice is weak, and I can tell she’s on the verge.

I’m reaching my breaking point. If she doesn’t get there soon, I’ll fuck this up and come first. That in mind, I release my grip on her waist, and reach my hand around in front of her, dipping back into her wet, and using my fingers to toy with her hypersensitive clit.

She comes immediately—her back arching against me, her legs seizing up, her tight pussy spasming wildly around my dick. She makes the most beautiful and desperate sound, between a moan and a whimper, that lasts forever.

“Hell yeah, baby. Just like that,” I groan, as I thrust in as deep as I can and follow her over the edge.

After we come down, and her body quits trembling with aftershocks, I continue to stroke in and out of her, only pulling out a few inches and sliding back in.

“I missed this,” she confesses softly.

“Me too,” I voice, kissing her neck.

“I need to get up,” she changes the subject, though she makes no attempt to stop me from what I’m still doing between her legs.

“In a minute,” I murmur. “Fuck, Reez. I can’t remember ever coming that hard,” I tell her honestly.

“It was probably the dry spell,” she mutters lethargically. “I don’t think we’ve gone this long without sex since we started having it.”

“Maybe.” I nod. “Still, I’d rather not go that long again.”

“I agree.” She moves her hand from my neck down and rests it on my hip, stopping my rocking. “But I really do have to get up now.”

“Okay.” I pull out completely, and hear her gasp.

Suddenly, I remember her condition. Shit. She’s five months pregnant with twins. What if this was too much? I got carried away. What if—

“Are you okay?” I sit up and reach for her. “Did I hurt you? Oh, God. Tell me you’re okay. Do I need to call Dr. Warren–”

“Roy, calm down,” she laughs lightly, sitting up and waving me off. “I’m perfectly fine.”

“Oh, thank fuck,” I exhale.

“Well, I may be a little sore,” she goes on, “but it’s nothing to get in a panic over.”

“Okay.” I nod, still waiting on my heart to slow down. “That’s good.”

“It is.” She grins, and turns to face me fully. “I love the way it feels when you make me sore, Colonel,” she whispers, leaning into me. “Every time I sit down today, I’ll think about this.”

Then, she kisses me quickly and exits the bed while I’m still frozen, stunned by her words.

When I finally process it, I shake my head. Damn, but I hit the fucking jackpot with her. On that note, I get up and start to get ready for my day.


End file.
